


Never have I ever

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Deppresion, Drinking, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Secrets, Sexual, Suicide Attempt Warning, no real smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: The crew gets together to embarrass eachother and find out new information with a classic drinking game called never have I ever





	

Chris of course had suggested the game. Victor, Phichit, and JJ jumped with excitement at the idea. Yuuri, Yuri, and Otabek got dragged in against their will. So that is how they all ended up in a circle with way too many shots sitting in the middle. Basically the premises of the game is that they go in a circle say something they have never done, if someone in the group has done it they take a shot. They keep going till all the shots are gone and whoever drank the most loses. Chris explained the game for everyone even tho nobody asked him to.  
"This is stupid! I don't want be dragged into this bullshit! Plus I'm not even old enough to drink!" Yuri shouted and there was a hum of agreement from certain people in the group.  
"Wait! It will be fun! How about this! You can keep track and just don't take a shot but hold up your finger when you've done something so we all know." Phichit tried to think of a way to keep the boy in the game. Yuri huffed  
"Still lame." Phichit tapped his finger on his chin for a moment before coming to an idea  
"AHah! You can call people out on their lies! If you think someone is lying call them out and if you are right then they have to drink again!" Yuri hummed. I guess that's not to bad.  
"Alright." He said sighing once again, Phichit clapped his hands in happiness and proceeded to start the game.  
"Hmmm, never have I ever bought more than 5 posters of Victor." Phichit smirked, he knew that Yuuri has and just wanted to embarrass him, Yuuri blushed downing a shot but not after muttering a quick 'fuck you'. Victor jumped all over him saying how cute it was. He had expected it from Yuuri but when Chris downed a shot everyone attention shifted to him.  
"What? I'm a human I have needs." Victor made a face of disgust along with the rest of the circle except for JJ who was cracking up. Slowly they let go of the disgust and moved on. Victor taking longer than others to because he just learned the fact that one of his friends had life sized pictures of him. A shiver ran down his spine. Ew.  
"Okay, my turn." JJ Announced already knowing what he wanted to say beforehand.  
"Never have I ever shoplifted" Yurio put up a finger but that was about it. Not like he needed to shoplift he had plenty of money but he had a 'punk' reputation to keep up. Next was Victor's turn. He had to be wise about this, he had to think about something that would be worthwhile, that would make Yuuri squirm.  
"Hmmmmmm, Never have I ever dressed in a kinky costume to get what I wanted." As he said this he ran his hand down Yuuri's back stopping and grabbing at the flesh on his hip out of everyone's sight.  
Instantly Yuuri's face flushed impossibly red as he quickly grabbed a shot downing it with a cringe at the strong burn. Everyone stared at him in aw.  
What did they really expect we are engaged thought Yuuri. Chris also drank his second shot, but no one payed attention to that.  
"Hehe what was it? A nurse? A schoolgirl? A hooker? No, no, no, no you were a maid weren't you!" Chris listed off things and as he went people in the room started to imagine it. Almost simultaneously they all blushed. Even Otabek had a slight tint.  
"DON'T IMAGINE IT!" Yuuri yelled covering his face with his hands out of utter embarrassment. Victor chuckled putting his arm fully around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. Yuuri sighed pulling his hands off his face, he wanted the attention off him as soon as possible.  
"Never have I ever skateboarded." He quickly blurted the first thing on his mind out of desperation to get his turn over with.  
"OH come on do a real one!" Phichit shouted. Yuuri was annoyed. He loved Phichit, but he had teased Yuuri with his turn. You want a real one? Then you'll get one Yuuri thought.  
"Okay, fine. Never have I ever accidentally set my crush on fire while trying to impress them and by being "cool" by smoking." Phichit gasped  
"That's cheating! That is way to specific to be anyone but me!" Yuuri stuck his tongue out at his bestie.  
"Drink smoker" Phichit repeated Yuuri's words in a mocking voice but did as he was told.  
"Did you really do that?" Chris asked leaning into Phichit and whispering. He didn't respond but jabbed him quickly with his elbow.  
"I have never been in a physical fight." Otabek announced.The small confession made Yuri feel warm inside. Otabek was so kind, he looked and acted so tough, but he wouldn't even hurt a fly.  
Wait.  
Why was such a small thing turning Yuri's stomach upside down. Normally he would think someone like that is a wussy. Yuri tried to push his (gay)thoughts away and put up a finger.  
Chris, JJ, Victor, Yuuri, and Phichit all took a shot.  
"Yuuri. You getting beat up does not count as a fight." Phichit quickly commented.  
"It was to a fight! I got at least one hit in on you!" Phichit rose an eyebrow  
"As if." Victor put his hands out.  
"Wow! Wow! Wow! You guys" he stopped to point at Yuuri and Phichit.  
"Got in a fist fight?" The two friends bickered and poked fun at each other, maybe they got annoyed with one another. It never seemed as if there fights would ever get that intense, defiantly not to the point of physical contact.  
"Umm yea haha." Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, obviously ashamed. It was silent for a while before Yuri popped back in.  
"Well.. are you going to tell us what it was about?" No Yuuri though. He wasn't. He wasn't about to tell all his fellow competitors that when he was in a very dark place he had attempted to take his own life. It's no secret that Yuuri was an emotional person. He was hysterical at the time, everything seemed to be crashing down around and the logical part of his brain failed him. He was there sobbing and screaming not even trying to conceal the noises when Phichit came in stealing a pair of scissors from his grasp and throwing them a crossed the room. Yuuri's body was weak from how dizzy crying made him so it was easy for Phichit to pin him to the ground. The only thing running through his mind was that he needed to get the boy off him and he needed to finish what he started, so he threw a punch landing it straight into his best friends nose.  
Phichit lost it and punched Yuuri several times, the abuse for some reason actually seemed to knock Yuuri out of his daze. With blood falling from his split lip he realized how insane he was acting. The pain that filled him for the first time in a long time he didn't enjoy or take comfort in. After that something switched in the boy and he started going to therapy and slowly got better. Sure, every now and then he has days were his sorrows sneaks up on him but it's not nearly as bad as it use to be and he had trained himself how to deal with it correctly. Phichit held his hand through the entire thing even if once it was a first it's what helped Yuuri become the happy man he is today.  
"It was a dumb fight about who's a better skater! Can you believe that?" Phichit cut in chuckling. Victor didn't, but didn't press on it ethier and for that Yuuri was grateful.  
"Okay, everyone shut up it's my turn." Yuri got more invested in the game the longer it went on.  
"Never have I ever jerked off to the thought of someone in this circle." It wasn't true in the slightest, but he was interested about the others. Chris downed a glass and slumped back drunk off his ass, no one was surprised, was there anything that would surprise them about Chris anymore?  
"I call bullshit!" Yelled JJ and winked at him. Yuri cringed.  
"First of all I'm the only one who can call people out and second of all ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!" With the bickering going on he almost missed Otabek take a shot. Once he saw that for some reason he felt prideful.  
Yuuri and Victor downed shots, Yuuri slumped against Victor not sober enough to keep himself up anymore. JJ and Pitchet didn't touch the glasses in front of them.  
"Okay, I think we are done now." Victor said chuckling as Yuuri layed on his lap and started kissing his stomach.  
"NOOOOOO, ONE MORE ROUD! COMMMMMEEEEE ONNNN!" Chris said sitting up and yelling.  
"DON'T BE SO LOUD IDOIT!" Yuri yelled because the others voice actually hurt his ears.  
"Yessssss, one more! Just one!" Phichit said holding his finger up in the air to make a 1. He was tipsy but not as drunk as Yuuri and Chris.  
"I promise we can play again another time." Victor had to get out of here he decided as Yuuri snuck both his hands up the Russians shirt. Chris and Phichit pouted  
"Pweaseeeeeee!" JJ joined in at one point which only made Yuri get up and leave grabbing Otanbec by the wrist forcing him to follow where he went. That's when Yuuri's kissed turned into licks and bites and Victor quickly stood up leaving Yuuri face first on the floor.  
"Owww, that was mean Dadd-"  
"OH LOOK IT'S TIME TO GO!" Victor shouted to cut off whatever his kinky ass boyfriend was about to say.  
"But-" Chris started.  
"But nothing." Victor said picking up and throwing Yuuri over his shoulder who only giggled like a giddy child. The others sighed disappointed, but then JJ remembered.  
"Promise to play again some time, huh? I'll hold you to that." Victor didn't hear what he said he was already out in the hall with Yuuri grabbing at his ass, but he couldn't shoe the hands away without drooping the boy so he just started running off to the bedroom so he could throw the boy off him as soon as possible.  
Everyone else left to their own hotel rooms as well and JJ smirked to himself already plotting the next game.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be making another chapter with truth or dare! So please leave in the comments some dares and truths and who you would like to do them  
> Make it spicy as you want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the support! I'm sorry If my grammar is ass
> 
>  
> 
> Yuri: Russian smol tiger  
> Yuuri: Jet legged Japanese sleeping beauty 
> 
> Yes Yuri is underage don't like don't read.


End file.
